The present invention relates to improved cushion springs for the friction facings of a clutch plate and the securement of the facings thereto. A conventional clutch driven plate has cushion springs secured to the periphery thereof, the cushion springs carrying a pair of oppositely disposed annular friction facings riveted thereto. The cushion springs provide a limited spacing between the facings and are resilient so as to provide yieldable progressive engagement of the clutch when the pressure plate approaches and urges the facings against the flywheel.
Also, the friction facings, whether annular or segmental, require openings drilled or otherwise formed therein to receive rivets to secure the facing to the cushion spring or springs. Thus, the friction facing must be designed for a high burst strength. To add reinforcement to the facing, a separate metal backing plate is suitably secured to the raw facing back. Then the reinforced facing is drilled and riveted to the cushion springs in a conventional manner. The present invention obviates the necessity for a reinforcing plate to back the friction facing and eliminates the riveting operation.